Tahnorra's Sleeping Curse
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: The last place he saw her was at the police station. After that, he fell asleep and woke up in strange room fool of fire. What was this place and why did the flames try to keep them apart?


_**When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world.**_

_**Victims like you.**_

* * *

The evil dance of the flame kept them apart. No matter how hard they tried to reach for one another, fire would appear right before their hands and burn through their skin.

It was no use trying to trick the flames. They were always one step ahead, and escape that dreadful place? How? There was no way out. The only time the flames were ever calm was when each of them seated across the room and made no attempts to be near each other.

Neither of them knew when it started or how they ended up this fiery prison.

The last thing Tahno remembered was being at a police station. So many people at that place, yet he had never felt so alone. Was it possible to feel invisible and still have the sensation that all eyes were on you?

Someone had stolen something from him, yet he could not remember what it was. It had been important at the time but now, what could be more important than her.

Tahno looked up and found her staring at him.

He could never forget the way those turquoise eyes kept looking at him back at the station. Not even words could bring the sort of comfort he was searching for in her eyes that day.

What would've happened if he'd stayed a little longer. But Tahno felt so helpless at the time, all hope of gaining back what he'd lost, gone. And so he left, placing the last bit of hope he had in her, giving Korra one final smile to assure her that he would be alright.

He'd fallen asleep that night thinking about her and when he woke up, found himself in this dark prison.

With no moon or sun, he wasn't sure how many days had passed. Then, an extraordinary thing happened.

His body began to fade and soon, he found himself walking the streets of Republic City with Korra at his side. How was that possible? Had he awakened?

It must be some sort of dream. A dream Tahno wished to control because sometimes they would fight when all he ever wanted was to be at her side.

Just the two of them.

Some dreams lasted longer than others and when it was over, he would return to that dark room. Other times, he would go straight from one dream to another.

And she was always there.

Tahno finally understood what was going on. _They_ were keeping them together. Time did not exist in this place and as long as _they_ kept writing he had nothing to worry about.

Then the day came when he found her in that room….and the flames began to roar.

_"In the end I got what I wanted"_ She had said. _"But at night, when I fell asleep, all I could think of was you" _

And from her pocket she pulled out a necklace. A long chain with the figure of a wolfbat at the end. He remembered wearing it the day he talked to Chief Bei Fong.

_"You left this on the bench"_

_"and you kept it this whole time?" _He asked

She nodded and smiled.. _"I had a promise to keep"_ Korra told him about the _dreams_ she had after their last encounter.

Dreams that got stronger night after night until they began to feel real.

* * *

There was no worse torture than being near a person you couldn't touch or hold.

But now, they both traveled together to those alternate universe not knowing what to expect. The worse was when one of them was hurt and every now and then, either he or she would die right before their eyes.

Both enjoyed the ones where they were a family with a child or two by their side.

And those intimate moments they shared. Spirits, he could never get enough her. If only the dreams didn't fade away so fast.

* * *

Korra never thought of the day she would have to leave until the other_dreams_ came.

How much time did they have together until their awakening?

And then fear took over. Will he escape from this place as well?

_"Tahno…."_

_"I know"_ he said. He didn't want to hear it. All he wanted to do was enjoy the time given to them before it happened.

And the day came when a dark hole appeared in the room and began to pull her away. She ran to his side, the flames no longer getting in their way.

_"I don't want to go"_ She cried in his arms. _"not without you"_

The more she struggled, the harder it got to be by his side until a glass separated them both._ "Tahno!"_ It was time. Placing both hands on the wall, he watched as Korra tried to break it and reach for him.

But he knew it was useless._ "Come with me!"_ She begged but it wasn't up to him to make that decision.

The glass wall had been placed there for a reason. _"I'd rather spend eternity in here than go back" _

_"We'll see each other again"_ he promised.

_"How can you be sure?"_ She asked.

He wasn't.

Then she realized she never told him how she felt. She'd said it in dreams, but never in here. Korra tried to speak again but no words came from her mouth.

As the force pulled her away, Korra kept her eyes locked in his, a hand vainly try to reach out for him one last.

_"See you around, Uh vatar" _

Will he rise as she had? Or was Tahno cursed to spend time alone until she came again?

* * *

As Korra opened her eyes, she knew she was back, as were the rest.

It was only a matter of time before she knew the truth. But no matter what, Korra knew that when night came, and her eyes were closed, she would reunite with him.

_As long as they kept writing._


End file.
